


May/June/July Tumblr Drabbles

by Nutriyum_Addict



Category: Parks and Recreation
Genre: Desk Sex, F/M, Father's Day, Fights, Food Poisoning, Hurt/Comfort, Makeup Sex, Misunderstandings, Office Sex, Orgasm, Secrets, Sneaking Around, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-15
Updated: 2017-07-29
Packaged: 2018-11-14 08:24:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11204175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nutriyum_Addict/pseuds/Nutriyum_Addict
Summary: Look, I just had to do something with that Adam Scott interview from Conan a few months back... ;-)





	1. The Calzones of Betrayal (Redux)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Look, I just had to do something with that Adam Scott interview from Conan a few months back... ;-)

“How are you doing?” Leslie asks as she glances over at her fiancé with concern. He’s still moaning and gripping his stomach, like when she found him on the floor of Chris’s office.

“The calzones betrayed me, babe,” he tells her sadly.

“I know, honey. I’m so sorry. Do you think we should stop at the emergency room on the way home?”

Ben throws up in the empty coffeepot he had grabbed on the way out of City Hall in response to her question. She nods and changes lanes so that she can pull into the parking lot at Pawnee St. Joseph.

When they get inside and check-in at the desk, it turns out to be a fairly short wait. Probably because Ben is still pathetically clutching the now half-filled coffeepot and looking completely miserable.

Once she gets him settled in a chair, Leslie collects some paper towels from the ladies’ restroom, dampens them with cool water, and holds them against Ben’s forehead. He gives her a weak smile and then dry heaves a little and if anything, it just makes her want to marry him even more.

“What’s the matter?” Dr. Harris asks, when he finally enters the exam room that the nurse had shown them to just a few minutes before.

“I think he has food poisoning,” Leslie offers, while the typically rude emergency room doctor studies her husband-to-be with minimal interest.

From his spot on the table, Ben holds the coffeepot out to Dr. Harris making the man frown and shake his head.

“I don’t want that. What did you eat?”

“Calzones,” Ben responds weakly. “It was the calzones. The calzones, Leslie. Why?”

“I know,” she pats his thigh gently. “It’s okay.”

“Huh,” Dr. Harris says with a shrug. “Well, I can give you something to make you stop doing that,” he gestures to the coffeepot now resting on the counter.

Leslie sighs with relief and takes Ben’s hand. “Good. Okay. This is good. So you can fix him?”

“Yeah. This injection should help settle everything down. I just need you to turn around,” he instructs Ben, now holding a fairly large hypodermic needle.

“Oh, god,” Ben groans weakly trying to wobbily readjust himself. “Okay. Okay. This is fine.”

”It’s alright, babe. It’ll make you feel better.” Leslie’s trying to help but then Ben turns all the way around on the exam table, getting up on his knees with more speed than she would have thought possible.

And then it all happens so fast. Ben manages to get his pants down to his knees in record speed. His boxers are next and then he bends over on his hands and–

“Oh, honey, no. No, that’s not…you don’t have to do that. You can just tug your pants down a little…” Leslie trails off, trying to pull Ben back up from his fairly revealing position.

But…even if he is miserable and sick, he’s got such a perfect and wonderful ass. She takes a brief second to admire it in all its bare glory.

“I don’t care,” Dr. Harris says, jabbing the needle into her husband’s very exposed backside with another shrug. “Whatever floats his boat.”

Ben actually has his forehead resting against the table now and it’s all fairly ridiculous–-and also, she knows he’s super out of it right now and feeling horrible, but _what exactly was he offering there?_ Leslie wonders.

Then it’s all over and Dr. Harris leaves. Leslie’s helping Ben get his underwear and pants pulled back up and even if that was a little weird, he’s still absolutely and completely the man of her dreams and she's going to get him home and take care of him. But she’s also definitely going to remind him about all of this tomorrow.


	2. We can never, ever tell anyone about this

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For the prompt: Omg can you please write a Ben/Leslie fic about them getting it on in totally inappropriate places, like Chris's desk... or the court room... or at the Harvest Festival. Stuff like that? I would love you forever!

**February 2013**

 

“This will just take a minute, babe.”

“Hmmmmmm,” Ben answers, snuggling into her from behind and once again, Leslie’s struck by how affectionate and tactile _mean Ben_ actually is.

Well, of course he’s not mean Ben at all anymore, he’s her _husband_. And her husband likes to nuzzle and nip at the skin on the back of her neck as she holds the card up to the electronic pad and the door pops open.

Once they get inside, she slides the electronic key card into the pocket of her pajama pants and they hold hands as they walk back down to the Parks office.

It’s almost five in the morning and everyone’s gone now, but there’s still evidence of their wedding from just a few hours ago. A couple of empty champagne bottles on April’s desk, a few streamers still hanging down, and there it is, the scrapbook Tom and April had made them for a wedding present. The whole reason for this early morning field trip.

“Got it,” she says, picking the book up and clutching it to her chest.

“Oh good, let’s go back home and snuggle.’

Leslie laughs, even as she turns around in his arms, the book now pressed between them.

“We got married here.”

“I know. I was there.”

They share a grin and she puts the scrapbook down on the desk again and walks him over to the exact spot where it happened.

“We were standing right here. Well, first Ron walked me in and Donna was singing and Champion walked down the aisle too.”

“Mmmmhmmmm,” Ben agrees, still giving her a sleepy smile in response to her wedding recap.

“And all of our friends were here and you said you were wandering all over Indiana, just looking for me.”

“I was,” Ben agrees. “And then I found you here. Literally, right here. And I married you. About three and a half hours ago.”

“Yeah, but at first you were kind of a jerk.”

Her husband quirks an eyebrow at her. “Tonight?”

“No, when we first met and talked,” she gestures over to the conference room. “Over there.”

“Well, no. I was being sensible with the city’s budget. I was doing my job.”

“Okay, but then you came to your senses and realized I was right.”

Ben smirks before laughing. “Um, sure, babe. Hey, now that we have the scrapbook, can we go and get back into bed and cuddle like married people?”

Leslie studies him–he does look pretty sleepy and like her, he’d just thrown his coat over a pair of pajamas and yeah, they should probably go back home and get back into their bed but at the same time, it was only a few hours ago that they’d stood right here and gotten married. And now his hair is all mussed up and his face is kind of scruffy and just a couple of hours ago in their bed, he’d kissed the inside of her thighs and lightly blew against her skin. It had made her shiver, just like the memory does now.

She grips the collar of his jacket and pulls him even closer so she can press her lips to his.

And then they’re wandering back without looking, she bumps into the wall and his jacket hits the floor. His hands are up under her shirt, not doing anything too daring, but even the feel of his palms along her bare sides makes her groan.

When she pushes into him more, Leslie can definitely feel where he’s starting to get a little turned on.

Leslie groans again. Her husband really does have the best penis in the whole world.

“We should get back home,” Ben suggests again, rubbing into her just a bit more.

“We should…”

But then her coat joins his on the floor and somehow they’ve kiss-wandered into Ron’s office and thank god he’s no longer still here drinking scotch because somehow Leslie sitting on the edge of his desk with Ben still kissing her, standing right between her legs as he grips at her sides.

“What do you think the chances are that Ron would ever find out if we did it on his desk?”

Ben pulls back to look at her. He seems surprised. “Are you seriously suggesting we have sex in Ron’s office right now?”

She looks around and has to stretch a bit to find it, but then she’s pressing the button on the device she gave her boss and good friend a couple of years ago and the door to his office shuts automatically.

“Whoa, that’s cool,” Ben tells her. “But are you sure we should do this? We–”

“Okay. What if we just make out for a bit?”

“Hardcore make out?” Ben asks, sounding a bit more onboard judging from both the front of his pants and his easy smile.

“Yeah. For fifteen minutes? Because it’s our wedding night. And also because we both had to watch Ron and Tammy make out in a jail cell that one time, so this seems completely fair.”

“Technically it’s morning, but that is such a good point,” he agrees before he’s kissing her again and tugging her towards the edge of the desk.

Leslie instinctively wraps her legs around him and god it feels so good, it’d probably feel even better without pajama pants on. And sure, they’d had really awesome officially-married sex as soon as they’d gotten home earlier, but now they’re back at the place where it all happened and she’s feeling so many feelings. How can she possibly keep them all in her pants?

She starts tugging her pajamas down, first one side and then the other. She also tries really hard to not think about the fact that she’s about to be sitting on Ron’s desk bare-assed.

“What’s happening?”

“What do you think is happening?”

“Oh, thank god,” Ben agrees, helping her with the floral flannel, pushing it down and all the way off one leg.

“We can never, ever tell anyone about this,” Leslie instructs because Ann doesn’t count.

“Never, ever,” her husband repeats, as his fingers lightly touch the exposed skin of her hips and his nose rubs against hers.

She’s still slick from earlier, from both herself and Ben, mixing together inside her. When he slides back into her now, it’s slow and relaxed, all sleepy cuddly husband as he fills her up and thrusts.

When it happens, her orgasm is long and tingling, not quite as intense as earlier, but somehow even more satisfying, if that’s possible. It’s comforting and relaxing and the way he hugs onto her when he comes almost makes her happy-cry.

After she gets her pajama bottoms back on, they clean-up quickly and Leslie grabs some of the disinfecting wipes Tom keeps at his desk to make sure they’re not leaving anything behind in Ron’s office.

“Leslie Knope, will you go back home with me now, get into our bed, and sleep until at least eight o'clock?”

“I will,” she agrees, turning out the office lights.

They close the office doors and start down the hallway. They’re almost outside when she remembers.

“Motherfucker, I left the scrapbook in the office again.”


	3. Whoomp, there it is

**March 2017**

These unfortunate encounters are getting more and more frequent, Ben thinks, and also more and more regrettable. Even an unexpected encounter in Food ‘n Stuff suddenly has the potential to become explosive.

His wife and Ron have to make up soon, they just do. Maybe he should lock them in an office overnight sometime until they do?

But still, Ben gets why she’s mad and of course, he’s on her side, but also he kind of understands Ron’s point of view too. He knows that Leslie feels betrayed and hurt and angry and honestly, that kind of makes him feel all of those things as well on her behalf.

“Oh yeah?” Leslie continues the latest round of unpleasantness and Ben grips her hand tighter, both in support and also hopefully as a tether to her self-control. “Well, here’s something you don’t know, Mr. Morningstar Traitor. One time, Ben and I went back to the office late and–”

“Nope,” Ben says quickly, having a pretty good idea of exactly where his riled-up and angry wife is going with this. “No. Babe, you should stop.”

“We had–”

“Ohhhh,” Ben erupts next. “Leslie, I think you’re going to regret it if you-”

“Sex on–”

“The bed! In our house,” he interjects desperately.

“YOUR DESK!” Leslie finishes, staring right at Ron with a smug expression. “Ha! Check and mate. On your desk. And you never knew. We did it right there on the top. It was my idea. Uh-huh. Sneaky office sex.”

Ron is staring at both of them, before calmly stating, “It’s not my desk anymore, so this really doesn’t concern me.”

“Oh, but it was,” Leslie is nodding now. “Yeah. It was your desk for two more years and you never knew that Ben and I made love on it. Really awesomely. And without pants. Your government desk was an official part of our sexy lovemaking and–”

Ron interrupts her with a long groan. A very unhappy, disgusted sounding groan. Then he visibly shudders.

It would almost be comical if they weren’t in the middle of a grocery store. And they weren’t talking about him and Leslie having sex. On Ron’s desk. To Ron.

“I hope you enjoy your bacon as much as we enjoyed the sex on your desk,” Leslie adds, glancing at the contents of Ron’s shopping cart.

Oh, good lord, Ben thinks. They need to leave. “Sorry. Um, I’m so sorry. It was after we got married and we went back to the office to…” He trails off from his explanation and looks at Leslie, who seems more sad than angry now, almost like she’s going to start crying.

Ben gives her hand a gentle squeeze.

Sure, this might mainly be Leslie’s fight, and it might have just taken an incredibly embarrassing and uncomfortable turn, but where she goes, he goes too. They’re a team.

“You know what? I am sorry, Ron, I really am, it was inappropriate but it was pretty great too. And if we could go back in time…we’d probably do it again. Maybe even with some Ruth Bader Ginsburg thrown in as well.”

And with that, Ben leads Leslie out of the store and towards their car.


	4. Father's Day 2017

“Okay, in retrospect, maybe I should have provided a bit more guidance with our two-and-a-half year olds’ menu ideas,” Leslie said, walking back into the bedroom and looking down at the breakfast in bed tray still on her husband’s lap.

There was a half-eaten bowl of melted ice cream with chocolate sauce and a bowl with baby carrots mixed with jellybeans. To Ben’s side, were three new finger paintings and a mug that proclaimed _World’s Best Dad_. It matched the mug the triplets had given her for Mother’s Day last month.

His pajamas were all rumpled from all the hugging and cuddling during his noisy and adorable Father’s Day breakfast in bed with the kids.

“Maybe?” He agreed with a grin. “But still, they planned the breakfast themselves so I can’t really complain that much.”

Leslie nodded. “Stephen poured the chocolate sauce, Wes put the carrots in the bowl, and Sonia added the jelly beans.”

“It was very sweet.”

“But…baby carrots?” Leslie asked with a shudder, causing her husband to make a face.

“Yeah, babe. That’s the weird breakfast choice here.”

Mmmmm, he was super cute when he was being sarcastic.

She sat on the bed next to him, “While they’re napping, do you want me to make you some scrambled eggs and toast?”

“I have a better idea. How’d the World’s Best Mom like to make out with the World’s Best Dad?”

“Always,” Leslie answered with a smile as she moved the tray off his lap and snuggled into him.


	5. Mmmmmhmmmmm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For the Tumblr ask: I'm like 101% sure Leslie looooooves being spanked by Ben! #justathought #confession
> 
> My response: It is surprisingly tame for the subject matter, which is why it's here instead of Smutty Tumblr Drabbles ;-)

It had started innocently enough.

A sneaky dinner led to a sneaky night in bed together at Leslie’s house, which led to a sneaky breakfast in her kitchen before Ben planned on going home to change clothes and head into work from his own place.

Except, while they were making pancakes, there was an incident. An occurrence.

There was _a thing_.

Ben had turned to her, all bed-head and soft smile and commented, “Hey, here’s a thought, what if we put some sausages inside these pancakes? You know, kind of fold them over like a–”

“Calzone?” Leslie had teased, unable to hide her amusement. “I don’t know, that seems kind of pointless to me.”

He’d smiled and rolled his eyes but when she passed by him on her way to the table with the syrup a few seconds later, he’d reached out and smacked her on the butt. It wasn’t that hard or anything, but there was definitely a distinctive slapping noise and then a sting and an unexpected jolt that seemed to shoot right between her thighs and make her wet.

Whoa. What the hell was that?

Right afterwards, Ben had quickly apologized and seemed a little embarrassed, even a bit surprised that he’d done that at all.

They both laughed it off and sat down at her kitchen table and ate non-calzone style pancakes and drank coffee and made plans for a movie after work.

But now, hours later at her desk, it was still all she could think about.

Ben had spanked her. Well, he’d slapped her on the ass once, but oh god, what if he did it again?

It was certainly different than anything that’d ever gotten her all hot and bothered before, but no matter how hard she tried, she could not get the memory of it out of her head. The feel of his warm, big hand as it slapped against her—even if she was still wearing pajama bottoms and beneath that, hot pink and black striped panties—it made her squirm in her seat as she remembered it now.

Nope, she simply could not stop her mind from wandering back to that morning. And not only that, she soon was thinking about him doing it in all kinds of different ways. What if he was Teddy Roosevelt to her Eleanor and there was some sort of a diplomatic scandal?

What if Betsy Ross embroidered naughty images into the first flag?

What if, say, Leslie Knope turned in the trail maintenance report late this week and she had to report to Assistant City Manager Ben Wyatt’s office for an…erotic punishment.

Oh no, but Mr. Wyatt, I must have forgotten all about it.

He’d be sitting there at his desk gazing at her with all of his intensity and focus and he’d call her over from the doorway and she’d start unbuttoning her pants and then pushing her panties down as she went to him and… _mmmmmhmmmmm_.

Leslie rubbed her thighs together under her desk.

“What?” Tom asked from across the room.

Her eyes widened. Crap on a carrot. Did she actually _mmmmmhmmmmm_ out loud?

“Nothing! Nothing! Um, just _mmmmm_ …I need a snack. Yeah. I should go do that. Get a snack. It’s the most important meal of the day,” she told Tom in a rush, as she pushed her chair back and stood.

“Oh, if you’re going to the cafeteria, get me a lemon poppy seed muffin but only if it looks less than three hours old. If not, a blueberry one but only if there are an even number of blueberries on top, but–”

“Yeah, yeah, lemon blueberry muffin. Got it,” Leslie said distractedly over her shoulder, hurrying out into the hallway for a change of scenery.

If she didn’t know that Ben was in meetings all day, she’d burst into his office and drag him into a closet for some hardcore making out.

But, no. No, Leslie, you can’t do that, she thought. You’re at work and he’s practically your boss and sexy things are forbidden at work and nope. Nope.

Knope…keep your pants on and be professional.

As she paced down the other end of the hallway and then started back again, Leslie tried once more to make sense of this unexpected turn of events.

Was this a turn-on she’d always had but just didn’t know about? In lieu of her usual go-to for problem-solving, a detailed pros and cons list, she instead went through her most recent ex-boyfriends and tried to decide if the idea of one of them spanking her did anything.

Mark. Ew. No.

Justin? Nope, not really.

That inappropriate MRI technician that Ann had set her up with? Not really a boyfriend but also gross.

Dave was a big no as well (plus that idea just seemed really, really weird for some reason, even if he was a cop and already kind of an authority figure who had his own handcuffs).

But Ben? Sweet, sexy, adorable Ben with his plaid shirts, skinny ties, and cute butt, and his occasional hard-ass fascist tendencies while he was at work? _Mmmmmhmmmmm_.

Huh, she _mmmmmhmmmmm_ ’d again.

Okay, well, this was definitely a thing.

* * * *

That night she had butterflies in her stomach as they started watching a movie on her couch.

Actually, they were the same butterflies that’d been there all day, only taking a brief break when she’d finally given up around two in the afternoon, gone into the ladies’ room, and quietly masturbated in a stall.

It turned out that ironically watching _Indiana Jones and the Kingdom of the Crystal Skull_ with Ben and him dorkily going on about refrigeration and Wolverine claws ( _what_?) wasn’t even turning her off.

Oh no. It was all so, so still turned on.

She hit pause on the DVD.

“I need to say something. Right now, because I’ve been thinking about it all day. And I can’t take it anymore.”

“Oh?” He put the popcorn down and looked at her with a tentative smile. “Okay. What is it?”

“This morning, while we were making breakfast? When you–”

“Oh, god, Leslie. I’m so sorry. I didn’t mean to do anything to make you uncomfortable. I didn’t mean to slap your butt, I–”

“No. Wait. Ben, you don’t understand. That’s _not_ what I’m saying at all. It’s okay. In fact. It’s fine. Well, better than fine. Really.”

Her secret boyfriend (and boss, technically speaking) looked a little confused so she climbed into his lap, because his lap was right there and looked all comfy and inviting, and she didn’t want him to be a perplexed sea otter when she told him she thought it might be fun if he spanked her.

“Hi.”

“Hi. So, what I’m trying to say, is that I liked it. When you did that this morning,” she took a breath and decided to keep on going. “And if you wanted to do that again, you could. I mean, I want you to. Spank me. It was sexy. Really sexy and Ben, tonight after the movie, I was thinking—what if we pretended that I forgot to turn in the trail maintenance report or something and _oh no, oops, I’m in trouble_.”

He raised an eyebrow at her.

“You know, the _sexy kind of trouble_. The kind where you have to spank me,” Leslie finished with a wink.

Ben’s eyes widened but only for the briefest of seconds, then they turned all dark as he continued to stare at her. And yeah, he definitely looked into it too, Leslie thought with both relief and her continued, ever-present-since-this-morning arousal.

“And I’m your boss in this scenario, huh?” His hand started rubbing along her lower back, teasingly dropping lower after his question.

“Yeah.”

“And…you’re…addicted to spanking?”

_What?_

Leslie giggled at that, even if he was kind of smirking when he said it. “Well, hold on there, buddy. _Addicted_ is kind of a strong word, but maybe we could try it and see if I liked it as much as I think I might?”

“Yes. Yes. Yes. I mean, um, sure, we could maybe try that? If you want to. I guess.” His sarcasm was adorable as always.

She leaned in for a kiss that he eagerly returned and soon his hands were gripping onto her hips.

When Leslie pulled back, he gave her an affectionate smile, before his expression turned more serious.

“Ms. Knope, it seems as if your trail maintenance report was not on my desk this morning,” Ben told her in a very no-nonsense, mean Ben tone. “I’m afraid that’s not acceptable.”

“ _Mmmmmhmmmmm_.”


	6. Nice job, buddy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked: so idk if youre taking nsfw prompts buuuuut how about one where ben makes leslie come so hard she actually passes out (◕ᴗ◕✿)

It wasn’t even anything _that_ fancy.

It was just Ben inside her, thrusting slowly as they kissed, their bodies pushed together and connected like they were made for each other, like they’d never stopped doing this, even though yesterday, they had been broken up for months.

But now he had a little scruff on his face and it was definitely a lazy weekend—all either of them had done so far was make a distracted attempt at showering together. Distracting because, hello, his butt was just right there and distracting.

Afterwards, while they were all wet and giggly, he’d suggested making breakfast but instead, Leslie had pulled the towel from his hips and started kiss-walking Ben back to her bedroom, her hand firmly planted on that glorious backside.

Oops.

Earlier in the week, she had planned on spending the day re-editing _Groffle the Awful Waffle_ and possibly reorganizing her garage piles and answering all of the Parks department’s online questions, but now…Leslie was not really too concerned with any of those tasks.

Right now, though, she was naked and Ben was naked and what they were doing felt so perfect. And best of all, they were going to do this thing for real.

From this point forward, he was her official boyfriend, not a secret or something she had to hide. Well, as soon as they told Chris and her campaign advisors about it on Monday.

Ugh. Monday.

“You look tense all of a sudden. What’s wrong?” Ben whispered, as his movements slowed down just a bit.

“Nothing,” Leslie tried to smile. “Just thinking about the day after tomorrow. You know, when we come clean and–”

Ben groaned and rolled them over from their sides so that he was on top. “Stooooooooop. No thinking about that right now. Besides, this was your idea.”

For a brief moment, she was confused, then practically in a panic.

Was he talking about getting back together? Oh god, was he changing his mind? But then Ben mumbled something about how he’d wanted to go downstairs and make pancakes, but that she was the one that attacked him in the bathroom and stole his towel.

Leslie sighed in relief and wrapped her legs easily around his hips as an answer.

She stopped thinking about Monday and Chris and everything but this. Everything but Ben inside her and touching her and being able to touch him and wake up next to him on a chilly Saturday in November.

So again, it was nothing that fancy (just missionary, for pete’s sake), but it was the two of them moving together on a late Saturday morning, slow until it wasn’t, leisurely until it wasn’t. Until he was completely fucking her senseless.

As if it knew the mood of the room, her orgasm built up in stages too.

Leslie’s stomach was full of growing butterflies and her body was just beginning to get all tingly, as it all happened in a kind of slow-motion. She watched Ben come, taking in the way his eyes closed and his hips sped up. She cataloged all the noises he made and how he felt on top of her, his hips pressing into hers.

It was the intimacy with him that she’d missed so much. The feelings built up inside her, all as his finger brushed her clit again and again, until intense waves of pleasure rushed through her whole body, making her breath hitch and her moans grow in volume.

And then everything went black.

* * * * *  
Leslie opened her eyes slowly, blinking, taking in Ben’s concerned expression.

“Honey? Oh my god. what happened? I thought I was going to have to call Ann. Or 9-1-1.” Ben told her urgently, his hands touching along her face. “And that would have been a super awkward situation. Are you okay?”

He called her honey. Leslie smiled and took stock of everything–she could see, hear, feel, and yep, she could wiggle all of her fingers and toes.

Honestly, she felt amazing.

“How long was I–”

“Just a few seconds.”

“Huh. I think I passed out.”

“From…?“ Ben trailed off, looking at her strangely.

“The awesome orgasm! Babe! You made me lose consciousness with your penis!”

“Really? Wait. Seriously?”

“I think so. I think…yeah. Nice job, buddy,” she told him, holding her hand up for a high-five.

He was still looking a little confused and concerned, but he high-fived her anyway. Then Ben frowned. “Wait. Did we even eat dinner last night?”

“Nope. We came right back here and started…making up. Well, I had a few drawer M&M’s when I woke up at three, but nope, no dinner.”

“Drawer M&M’s,” he repeated with a chuckle and a glance to her bedside table. “Of course you did. Okay, we need food. That’s probably why you passed out. We’re making pancakes. Now,” he took her hand and started to lead her up and off the bed.

“Naked pancakes?”

Ben shrugged and gave her a relaxed smile. It was such a change from how he’d spent the last six months looking at her, she wanted to cry. Happy-cry. Relived-cry.

In love-cry.

“Oh, I’m sure you have at least a dozen aprons downstairs somewhere. We can put a couple of those on,” he said.

“Mmmmm…sexy.”


End file.
